Il était
by Narcyss
Summary: Parce que à force de vouloir être le pilier sur lequel tout le monde peut ce reposer, on oubli qu'on a aussi le droit de vivre pour soit. Et que l'image qu'on construit pour faire face au monde n'est pas toujours la solution. Parce qu'on toujours plus que ça... (Attention SPOIL ! pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas la fin de Sherlock Holmes )


J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Mycroft dans cette série et il y a plusieurs scénes qui m'ont bien inspirée donc...  
En espérant que ça vous plaise. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la fin de la série attention il y a un peu de SPOIL.

.

.

.  
**Il était...**

Il était l'homme de glace.  
C'est comme ça que "La Femme" l'avait appelé avant de disparaitre. Surnom donné par le criminel consultant. Peu de temps après, il avait compris que beaucoup de monde le voyait et l'appelait ainsi.  
La consécration d'une vie passée à étouffer ses émotions.

Il était l'espion.  
Il savait des choses bien avant qu'elles n'effleurent l'esprit de son frère. Mais _**en tant qu'espion ses secrets avaient des secrets***_, il se devait toujours d'avoir deux ou trois longueur d'avance.  
Alors il avait souvent menti pour conserver ses secrets. Puis mentir c'est parfois plus facile que dire la vérité.

Il était le grand frère.  
Celui qui prend soin du plus jeune. Il lui avait fallut longtemps pour accepter la mort de ce dernier. Il lui avait fallut encore plus de temps pour accepter qu'il c'était fait berner. Si Sherlock voulait disparaitre il le laisserait faire, mais il ne cesserait jamais de prendre soin de lui.  
Même de loin il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de veiller sur son petit frère.

Il était le gouvernement.  
Cette appellation le faisait toujours sourire doucement. La toute première fois il avait été flatté, fier de ce pseudo titre de pouvoir. Après il avait compris.  
Il était le gouvernement, pas Mycroft. Toutes ses actions devraient être accomplit dans l'intérêt de son pays. Mais malgré ce statut impersonnel il garderait toujours à l'esprit la sécurité de son frère.  
Il était la nation britannique pour le pire et le meilleur.

Il était l'ombre  
Il était l'ombre de son frère, l'ombre de son gouvernement. L'ombre de lui même parfois. Souvent il trimait comme un forçat avant de doucement faire un pas en arrière pour retourner dans l'ombre, la gloire n'était pas faite pour lui. Il avait rarement fait quelque chose pour son intérêt personnel.  
Par bien des aspects il était un pilier incrusté dans le décor, soutenant l'édifice de tout son être.

- Mycroft HOLMES, tu n'es qu'une espèce d'abruti finit avec une paire d'œillère de taille de Covent garden !

C'est ce que LESTRADE avait de crier en se levant de sa chaise pour le saisir par le col. Pour éviter à son frère une déconvenue inutile, il c'était rendu dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard pour arrondir les angles avec le DI LESTRADE. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une bonne droite dans la figure.  
Sur le coup d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas comprit le pourquoi de ce geste.

- C'est maladif chez toi de surprotéger tous ceux qui t'entoure !

- Vous vous sentez bien LESTARDE ?

- Moi parfaitement bien ! Mais ça me met hors de moi de voir que tu négliges ta santé pour protéger ton idiot denfrère d'une engueulade qu'il a parfaitement méritée. Ca ne le tueras pas, je pense même que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de ce faire remonter les bretelles une bonne fois pour toutes !

Jamais personne n'avait levé la main ou la voix sur lui avant. Personne non plus n'avait jamais remis en compte les décision qu'il prenait pour son frère.  
Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour remettre en place l'inspecteur aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Les yeux grands ouverts il lui fallut quelques instant pour que les connexions ce refassent dans son cerveau.  
Il ferma les yeux.

Il était Mycroft HOLMES et le DI LESTRADE semblait bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'était peut être pas de glace et certainement le pire des grands frères, en bâillonnant sa bouche avec un baisé autoritaire. Et si il laissait l'espion de côté... il adorait ça. Il adorait sentir que pour une fois c'est lui qu'on regardait.

- Laisses moi prendre soin de toi.

Alors pourquoi pas... il pourrait peut être l'amant d'un homme qui voyait en lui juste Mycroft HOLMES.

_***Citation du film "The avenger"**_


End file.
